Dalila
by Demeter3
Summary: Imhotep and Nefertiri fall in love and risk everything to be together.
1. Lotus

DALILA  
  
by Orion  
  
  
Summary: Imhotep and Nefertiri fall in love and risk everything to be together.  
  
  
Nefertiri lay on her bed and the hot Egyptian sun scorched the land. While she was lying, thoughts had filled her head. Thoughts of her father and mother, but most of all thoughts of Imhotep.   
  
Imhotep, was the young, dark, handsome High Priest of Osiris, had been an acquaintance of hers but never really a close friend. He was always busy and caught up in his work to even get to know her. She wanted to know him. Her father, the pharaoh, had other plans. He trusted Imhotep but he would never allow them to be together. As her thoughts wandered, her trance was broken by a whispery voice.  
  
"My lady... my lady" she whispered. It had been Sabah, her trusted servant... her friend.   
  
"What is it, Sabah?" She said arising from the bed.  
  
"It is your father, the pharaoh. He is honoring your brother, Ramses tonight in celebration," she announced. "Your father requests your presence."  
  
"Requests... ha" Nefertiri said under her breath. "Alright, I will go."  
  
The servant girls were preparing for Nefertiri a hot bath. The pool was filled with hot water and lotus flowers, just the way that Nefertiri loved. The girls undressed her and she stepped out of her robe. Her body was delicate, shapely, and beautiful. She looked like the goddess Isis did. Her long black hair rested on her bare shoulders. Nefertiri slowly got into the water, for she had gotten very cold. As she bathed herself, she heard a noise. All of the servant girls had left minutes ago. Maybe it was them. But, it was not. Behind the sheer silk curtains stood Imhotep. He had been watching the princess from a distance. He knew in his heart that he was risking punishment for doing such a foolish thing. It was as if Nefertiti had put him under her spell. Then he did the unthinkable, he crossed the curtains into forbidden territory.  
  
Nefertiti knew something was out there. She felt a small breeze that was not by nature. Then to her surprise she saw the priest, Imhotep, standing nearby. Startled, she covered up anything that was private to her. His eyes just gliding over her body did not bother her though. It was as if he had never seen a woman in that state of dress, or lack of.  
  
"Imhotep, what are you doing here? Is it my father?" She said with much panic in her eyes.  
  
"No. It is just me. I... wanted to see you." He said with much embarrassment.   
  
"Oh..." her heart was fluttering with a feeling of excitement.   
  
"My princess... I am sorry if I made you frightened... for I never wished this upon you." he said with his head bowed.  
  
"No... I was just thinking about you."  
  
"You have been?" He whispered.  
  
"Yes... " She thought to herself what she had just said. She was very shameful for that.  
  
"I am fond of you... you are very beautiful... like... the lotus." while saying this he knelt down on the marble floor next to the pool and scooped a lotus flower into his strong, beautiful hand.  
  
"You are very kind, my Imhotep. No wonder my father trusts you so." She said looking at the lotus in his hand.  
  
"Does he? I have never noticed." He looked her in the eye and smiled playfully. With that the beautiful princess arose from the pool and stood beside Imhotep, making him nervous and flustered. She felt as if her body was no longer in her control. She must have been under a spell, because normally the princess would have never let Imhotep see her nude. She no longer was thinking clearly. Imhotep touched her pure skin with his strong hands. He knew full well he was crossing the line. His hands traveled up her side, sending a shiver through the princesses body. He held her closely, and moved into her. His lips gradually brushed hers. The princess knew full well that if she was going to want a kiss from him she would have to do it herself. So, she put her hands to his face and kissed him. She felt passion in his embrace... if this is what love was, she wanted it for eternity.  
  
"My princess, my lotus. I must go for I will be at Ramses celebration." He said holding her close.  
  
"Imhotep, I will be there also. It is my brother, you know." She said smiling brightly as the sun.  
  
"Yes, I know, my dear one." He said and kissed her forehead. "I must go." With that the priest left as mysteriously as he appeared.  
  
"My lady." a whisper said. It had been Sabah.  
  
"Yes?" Nefertiti said as she danced across the floor.   
  
"My lady... that man. Your father..."  
  
"My father will have no business in this matter. He must not know about this, and you must not tell him." She said looking into the fine mirror.  
  
"Yes, I will not tell. Young lovers will not be disturbed. Come ladies!" Sabah clapped her hands.  
  
Five of the young servant girls came and dressed Nefertiti in a silk dress gold jewelry and earrings. She wanted to look special without all of the traditional luxury. She decided not to wear a gold headdress, but a lavendar molded gold lotus comb into her flowing locks.   
  
--  
  
The nobles and priests had arrived at the large feast. Huge platters filled with delicasees only fit for the finest were placed at the tables. The women were wearing their finest attire, more covered in jewelry than the princess. Seti had sat down and had been talking to his advisors about political doings.   
  
Nefertiti glided in her beautiful simple gown. The guest looked at her beauty and applauded her. She barely noticed what was happening because her eyes had started to search for him... her Imhotep. She saw him talking to members of the consul. But the minute he heard the applause, he looked at her. The gaze separated them from all the world. Everything and everyone disappeared. It was only themselves that remained.  
  
She found herself mouthing his name "Imhotep". He quickly responded with "my lotus". Luckily the pharoah had not seen the display of affection that had just been shown. Seti could easily punish the high priest for even looking at the princess in a way that displeased him. But her father had decided to sit Imhotep next to the princess that night. She greeted her father with an embrace and a kiss. Then she looked at Imhotep, who had arose from his seat.  
  
"Good evening, my lotus." He said bowing his head.  
  
"Good evening, my high priest." She said softly. A smile had sprung on her face.  
  
Just then, Ramses had entered the room. Her brother had always been a proud man. A power hungry one. But she loved him anyways. He entered in his fine attire with a beautiful woman in one arm.   
  
"Good evening, my people. I commend you for this honor you have given me." He bowed. It seemed that Ramses had consumed a bit of the wine already. Seti, trying to avoid that thought, greeted him with a smile and an embrace. The applause of the crowd strengthened. Now that Ramses had arrived, the servants served the feast.  
  
The two sat side by side all night. Imhotep held her hand in his. His warm hand comforted her. Seeing that had not touched his food she took a piece of fruit and fed it to him. Seti was not bothered by this because he had trusted Imhotep. The priest, who was taken by surprise, smiled at what the brave princess had just done. Now his stomach was not longer tense. So he ate on his own. The princess was getting quite bored with the festival. But enjoyed the company of her priest.  
  
The music was playing away in the background and the people were eating and drinking and laughing. Nefertiti decided she no longer wanted to stay. She approached her father and brother.  
  
"Father, I wish to go to my chamber." She said confidently.  
  
"So soon. It is not even sunset my dear." He said looking puzzled.  
  
"I am tired. My brother I do wish thee well. The gods have honored you." Nefertiti smiled.  
  
"And they have blessed you too." Ramses smiled back.   
  
The princess quickly left the festival hall and bumped into Sabah.   
  
"My lady, you are not staying?"  
  
"No, dear lady. I am not. I am tired and need my rest." She said knowing full well she just didn't want to be stuck in the feast any longer.  
  
"Yes, of course." Sabah never questioned the princess. I will get you prepared for sleep.  
  
"Sabah, I just want a robe tonight." she said quietly.  
  
"Yes, a robe you shall have." Sabah said with great joy in her voice.  
  
Nefertiti was quickly changed for bed. She wasted no time. Sabah was quite overjoyed to see the princess so excited. But Sabah quickly left the room. She didn't know why she did, but she bowed to her princess and disappeared.  
  
The breeze swept through once again. As he did before, Imhotep appeared. The princess felt a shiver flow through her body.   
  
"My lotus, I want you." He said advancing towards her.  
  
"I have waited so long for you. Minutes are eternities for me." She said embracing him.  
  
"I know how you feel, my love." He said now he placed her on the bed.  
  
Imhotep was longing so much to touch her, to feel her. The young princess had been only a dream to him. For so long he had dreamed of what it was to be in love. Lotus to him was all he needed. His body ached for her. Her voice soothed her. He glided his hand over her robe and she place her hands on it and slowly removed it. The material glided across her beautiful skin. He kissed her, his soft lips trembled along her neck as she embraced him close. His strong hands circled her larger breasts as his lips made their way down her torso. She felt a beautiful warmth spread through her body she had never felt before. His kisses became more passionate. Not bearing it any longer, Nefertiti removed the priest black robe. His strong chisled body shone in the moonlit chamber. His dark skin she had only dreamed about. She placed her hands on his back and glided them along his spine. This made the priest feel the same warmth the princess had been feeling. She kissed his chest and felt the heart of her Imhotep beating louder than any drum. This soothed her deeply. He stradled her hips and did what he had never imagined doing. He entered her and started to make love to her. Their bodies melted into one. He then turned and laid on his back. Their kisses and moans could be heard to anyone who passed the room. Imhotep and Nefertiti felt passion run through their veins. After they had made love. The two rested in each others arms.   
  
"I love you, my Imhotep." She said with a softness in her eyes as she kissed his chest and rubbed his chisled stomach.  
  
"I love you also, my lotus." He said kissing her on her sweet tasting lips.  
  
Sabah who had kept careful watch made sure no one would even come to the wing they were in.  
  
Imhotep and her had shared a love that could not be easily broken. But they feared that something you try to break their love. But what...  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Eternity

Dalila  
By Orion  
  
  
  
  
Thoughts kept swarming into Imhoteps head. He could not get the visions of what had occurred the night before. Nefertiti had captured his mind. All the days he spent with the dead and he truly did not know what it was to actually live, until his lotus. What if Seti were to find out that he was with his daughter? What would happen to him? Worse, what would happen to her?  
  
Nefertiti on the other hand was not feeling anxious about the night before. She woke up completely overjoyed and alive. Sabah and all the other servant girls knew Imhotep had enchanted her with his charm, handsome looks, and his heart. She could not wait to be with her priest, she would not. So she quickly changed herself into some simple garments and walked by herself to the Temple of Osiris. The princess saw a huge mist of incense. Curious she walked towards it. Once the smoke subsided, she saw her Imhotep, standing by an altar.   
  
"My love."   
  
Imhotep knew it was she, just by the beauty of her voice. He immediately looked to her and smiled.  
  
"I have waited so long." She embraced the tall priest.  
  
"Yes, an eternity. " He responded by squeezing the embrace.  
  
"I see that you are guarding the dead."  
  
"Yes, I have much work to be done. But I am honored that you come to me, my princess." He said ready to bow. Nefertiti was no longer interested in small talk. She immediately kissed him passionately. Imhotep rubbed her arms gently.  
  
Someone had been behind the curtains watching the lovers. It had been Anuk-su-naman, the pharaohs mistress. She had been envious of Nefertiti's beauty and her love for Imhotep. Imhotep was a man of power, but unlike the pharaoh he was tall, dark, handsome, and young. She longed for the day that he would come to her and leave the princess.  
  
"Do you ever feel as though you are being looked upon, Imhotep?" Nefertiti said with a look of suspicion.   
  
"Yes, I feel that the gods are looking upon us. I feel looked upon every day of my life." He said with a melancholy smile.   
  
"Well, if we are being watched..." she quieted down, "I will meet you in the garden by the Nile this evening." She said with a small giggle.  
  
Both of them started to laugh. Anuk-su-naman became extremely jealous, but decided to leave them alone. She knew if she intruded the pharaoh's daughter's private life, she could easily be killed. For she was of no importance to anyone, to everyone she was only the pharaoh's whore.  
  
--  
  
Later that evening, Nefertiti waited near the Nile, in hopes Imhotep would appear. As quickly as she looked away, a small breeze blew.   
  
Imhotep appeared and snuck up to Nefertiti. In his hands was the most beautiful lotus she had ever laid eyes upon.   
  
"My love. You came." She sighed. The princess advanced towards her beloved and placed a kiss on his cheek.   
  
"I could not bear to leave you. You have enchanted my mind, my Iotus." Imhotep said in response to the gesture of love. "I have thought about what your father might think."  
  
"My father, why are you thinking of what he would say?" She said in a disappointed tone.  
  
"I no longer care what he would think, my love. He may be the most powerful man in all of Egypt, but I am the most blessed. I would die for you." Silence filled the star filled sky.  
  
"But... you are not going to die. I too do not care what he would say." She said nestling into Imhotep's arms.  
  
The two sat quietly looking at the midnight sky and wondering, not what they were risking, but what they were experiencing. The gods had opened their eyes to what real love was. If loving each other was wrong, then both of their hearts would not let them be right.   
  
"My lady, you best be inside now. It is no longer safe." Sabah beckoned. The princess thought she was safe because she was in the arms of the man she loved so dearly. But because Sabah always had good reason, Nefertiti decided to come inside.  
  
The princess caressed Imhotep's hand, and her eyes seemed to beckon her to come with her inside. So he followed her into the Imperial Palace.   
  
"Princess, it is time for you to bathe." Sabah felt a bit ashamed, for Nefertiti flashed her a playful smile.  
  
"Yes... I must." She immediately looked at her priest. "Don't leave me so alone." She smiled in a sly manner.  
  
Sabah knew that it was time for her to go. There was no way that she would sit and watch them . She knew that it was none of her business what the princess did with her love.   
  
The princess guided Imhotep into the hot pool full of lotuses. He had never done this before; a feeling of humiliation filled his face. Without words, the lovely princess removed his robes until he was fully unclothed. Then she slowly removed her garments. Her hair lay upon her shoulders, the way it always did. The way that drove Imhotep to obsession.   
  
Jumping into the large pool of water, Nefertiti landed into the water. Her laughter filled the whole atmosphere as she arose from the water. Her laughter was music to the priest's ears.  
  
"Come in, I don't bite." The princess sighed.   
  
"But... I have never done that."   
  
"Oh love, it is a wonderful feeling. Why don't you? You have never lived like this." With that she grabbed a very bewildered Imhotep, who had knelt down, and he fell in. Imhotep quickly grabbed her body as he rose from the water, gasping. The princess let out a squeal of enjoyment. He splashed the water on her and quickly snuck up on her.   
  
Her hair was soaking wet and droplets of water had covered her body. She wished that Imhotep would never leave her.   
  
"My love, I have to tell you something... your father sent for me this morning, and he wants me to go to the sacred pyramids." He said without expression on his face.  
  
"Why? Are you just going to leave me here?" She whimpered... tears were swelling up into her eyes.  
  
"No. I have to do it or your father will exile me." He put his hand on her bare shoulder.  
  
"If he sends you away he already has exiled you, from me." She said turning her head away from her beloved.  
  
"I will send for you. I promise." Trying to reassure her that he would not forget. "I love you."  
  
Deep down Nefertiti knew this was true, but a part of her did not want to believe that she would be alone. She felt a love and longing for him that surpassed all words, all understanding. He had to leave, she thought. If he did not, he would be exiled, and gone forever. Her body ached. Imhotep got out of the water and quickly dried off. He helped the princess up out of the pool and placed a robe around her. Would she ever see him again? Maybe she was overreacting.  
  
"Stay with me tonight, my love." Nefertiti begged while stroking his hand.  
"Yes, I will stay with you and I would stay with you for an eternity." He said as he led her into his chamber.  
  
That night the two lovers laid. Listening to each others heartbeats. Imhotep cuddled his princess and held her close, protecting her from all harm. Both knowing that tomorrow they would not see one another for a while. Nefertiti could not bear it. She knew she must do something.   
  
The next day, Nefertiti awoke from her slumber and noticed... Imhotep had left. He left her a piece of papyrus that said:  
  
My love,  
  
You are the lotus... the one that puts the others to shame. I have left my her in the garden. But I will see her again. How I do miss thee so. I am gone, but I have not forgotten you. Everyday I shall think of you. If anyone tries to separate us, I would kill that evil. Remember my love... for an eternity.  
Your Beloved.  
  
  
The princess read the letter and knew she would have to find Imhotep. Sabah came to her chamber and noticed that Neferiti was busy getting dressed in attire... that a servant would wear.   
  
"Sabah! I need to leave now. I will miss you greatly. I will be back." She yelled as she picked up the last of the veils and placed it around her face.  
  
"My lady! Where are you going? What will you be doing?" Sabah said with much panic in her voice.  
  
"I am going to a new world... to feel alive!" She raced down the corridor towards the entrance to the palace. Before Sabah could do anything about it, the princess was gone.  
  
Nefertiti raced down the streets and purchased a camel. She did not know where she was going, but she knew in her heart that she would find him, her priest. The markets were swelling and bustling with people, and so it was very hard to make it through the mob. Finally she got outside of the gates of the city. She knew what she was doing was absurd, but she felt driven to do it.   
  
Meanwhile, Sabah vowed to herself that she would not tell the pharaoh that his daughter had run away to find Imhotep, her lover. She knew that the princess was strong, but still she feared for the girls life. This had been the first time Sabah did not know where the girl was going or if she was safe... She prayed to the gods that the princess would find her love and come home...  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
